Gravé au coeur
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: [Episode 24, A.U] Il y a des choses qui ne s'effacent jamais. C'est ce que Naoya pensait, mais ses convictions sont mises à mal quand son grand frère Naoto tombe dans le coma après avoir déplacé un monstrueux tremblement de terre. A son réveil, il est différent. Et Naoya ne sait plus quoi faire. Heureusement, il y a Rena à ses côtés. -Pur amour fraternel et Naoya x Rena-.


Naoto s'était écroulé. Quoi de plus normal, après tout il venait de déplacer un séisme. Celui-là même qui était destiné à engloutir le Japon sous les eaux. A la suite d'un tel effort psychique, Naoya s'était même plus ou moins attendu à voir du sang couler des oreilles et du nez de son grand frère, et avait craint que son cerveau ne fasse une hémorragie interne. Mais non, nulle trace de sang sur le visage immobile de Naoto, crispé en une grimace de douleur et d'effort. Certes il semblait vierge de toute blessure, mais le voir étendu ainsi sur l'herbe, inconscient et inerte, fit monter une vague de panique dans le coeur de Naoya.

"Nii-san !"

Naoya se précipita aux côtés de son frère immobile, suivi de près par Rena, qui paraissait elle aussi très inquiète. Il mit un genou à terre dans l'herbe et glissa un bras sous le dos de son frère pour le redresser en position assise. La tête de Naoto bascula vers l'arrière puis roula dans le creux du bras de son petit frère, mais ses yeux ne s'ouvrirent pas.

"Réveille-toi, Nii-san ! le supplia Naoya en vain."

Il sentait la panique s'insuffler dans chacun de ses membres, mais il s'astreignit au calme. Secouer son frère et l'appeler d'une voix de plus en plus affolée ne servirait à rien et n'aiderait personne, pas plus Naoto que lui, ou Rena qui risquait de perdre son sang-froid elle aussi. Il se força à détourner le regard du visage empreint de douleur de son frère et leva les yeux vers Rena, debout près de lui, visiblement inquiète mais ne sachant pas quoi faire.

"Rena-san, aide-moi à porter mon frère jusqu'à la voiture, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il tâchait de maîtriser.

-Ou... Oui, balbutia la jeune fille."

Elle s'empressa de venir s'accroupir à ses côtés et prit un des bras de Naoto pour le passer autour de ses épaules. Naoya fit de même avec l'autre membre en prenant bien garde à ce que la tête de son frère ne se retrouve pas brusquement lâchée vers l'avant. Ils s'efforcèrent ensuite de sortir l'homme inconscient de la forêt, mi le portant, mi le tirant, car il était vrai qu'il faisait une bonne tête de plus que Naoya, et était plus grand d'au moins deux têtes de plus que Rena, et ses épaules larges rajoutaient du poids à sa stature. Malheureusement, Rena, malgré son coeur à l'ouvrage, peinait à le transporter, et la force physique n'était pas non plus la principale qualité de Naoya. Les deux jeunes gens suèrent beaucoup, usèrent les muscles de leur dos, de leurs bras et de leurs jambes, mais ils parvinrent à regagner les abords de la forêt où Naoto avait arrêté la voiture tantôt. D'une main, Naoya fouilla frénétiquement dans la poche du manteau noir de son frère pour en extraire la clé du véhicule, puis se pencha pour l'insérer dans la serrure, ce qui amena le corps inconscient de Naoto à ployer lourdement vers l'avant. Le jeune homme se décala avec peine sur le côté pour déverrouiller la porte arrière et se tourna vers Rena pour lui demander de lâcher son frère. La jeune fille s'exécuta avec précaution et attendit que Naoya ait fermement refermé ses bras autour du torse de Naoto par derrière pour laisser glisser les épaules de l'homme inconscient de sa portée. Elle regarda, impuissante, Naoya se contorsionner pour installer son frère sur le siège en position assise, la tête callée contre la ceinture de sécurité qu'il s'empressa de boucler avant même de faire rentrer les longues jambes de Naoto à l'intérieur du véhicule. Réussir à l'installer dans la voiture fut un véritable soulagement, mais sa satisfaction fut de courte durée : en effet, en l'absence de son grand frère, c'était lui qui allait devoir conduire. Rena ne savait pas, mais il était presque certain qu'elle se débrouillerait beaucoup mieux que lui. Il avait pris des leçons de conduite, bien sûr, mais sa façon de faire était si chaotique qu'il ne s'y risquait jamais, d'autant plus qu'il se laissait très facilement distraire. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de piloter un quelconque véhicule jusqu'à aujourd'hui, car son frère savait, lui, très bien conduire, et là où il allait, Naoto allait aussi. Et les rares fois où ils se trouvaient à deux points différents et que Naoya avait besoin de le rejoindre, comme cela avait été le cas cette après-midi même, le jeune homme se débrouillait autrement. En l'occurrence, Rena et lui avaient pris un taxi, mais il doutait d'en trouver un de nuit aux abords de ce parc d'attractions abandonné. En désespoir de cause, Naoya prit donc une grande inspiration résignée et s'installa avec réticence derrière le volant.

"Accroche-toi bien, Rena-san, conseilla-t-il à la jeune fille, à peine se fut-elle installée à ses côtés et avait claqué la portière."

Elle se tourna vers lui, surprise par son ton grave. Si elle s'apprêtait à le rassurer en prétendant gentiment que tout se passerait bien, l'expression de son visage l'en dissuada et elle se contenta d'acquiescer en bouclant fermement sa ceinture de sécurité.

Le démarrage de Naoya fut déjà catastrophique. Il partit brusquement vers l'arrière, et Rena poussa un petit cri de surprise en se cramponnant d'instinct à la première chose qu'elle put agripper, soit le tableau de bord. Naoya fit ensuite bondir la voiture vers l'avant, et il en fallut de peu qu'elle ne percute la barrière métallique délimitant le parc d'attraction. Le grand coup de volant qu'il donna pour l'éviter fit déraper les roues de la voiture dans la terre et elle tourna sur elle-même pour se placer, miraculeusement, dans le sens de la route. Rena commençait déjà à avoir mal au coeur à ce moment-là du trajet, mais ce ne fut rien à côté de la conduite de Naoya en elle-même. Tantôt il accélérait, tantôt il freinait, donnant de brusques à-coups qui faisaient tanguer la voiture et ses passagers d'avant en arrière, et donna franchement envie de vomir à la pauvre Rena. Heureusement que Naoto était inconscient, pensa-t-elle entre deux nausées. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la circulation dense de la ville, ce fut encore pire, si c'était possible, car Naoya ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur plusieurs choses à la fois et ne voyait pas la moitié des véhicules qui venaient des intersections. Souvent, Rena poussait un cri épouvanté qui le prévenait du péril et le faisait braquer tantôt à gauche, tantôt à droite, pour esquiver le danger, ce qui n'arrangeait par les haut-le-cœur de la jeune fille. Ce fut un miracle qu'ils arrivent entier sur le parking de l'hôtel où les deux frères logeaient depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés en ville, et Rena ne relâcha le long souffle qu'elle avait retenu qu'une fois que Naoya eut relevé le frein à main et coupé le contact. Elle le dévisagea d'un air hébété, les yeux encore exorbités de terreur et les mains agrippées au tableau de bord.

"Dé... Désolé, s'excusa Naoya, piteux. La conduite n'est pas mon point fort."

Ils ouvrirent les portières et s'extirpèrent de la voiture, les jambes de Rena encore tremblantes. A l'arrière, la tête de Naoto avait complètement basculé vers le siège d'à côté, ainsi que toute la partie supérieure de son corps, péniblement maintenue en place par la ceinture de sécurité. Naoya détacha son frère et le prit sous les aisselles pour le tirer hors de la voiture. Rena accourut pour l'aider à le transporter une fois que l'homme aux cheveux noirs fut extrait du véhicule, les jambes étendues sur le goudron du parking. Ils le portèrent péniblement jusqu'au grand hall de l'hôtel. La réceptionniste, qui accueillait de nouveaux clients, ne leva pas la tête à leur arrivée et ce fut tant mieux, car elle aurait sûrement insisté pour appeler une ambulance en avisant cet homme inconscient trainé par deux jeunes gens. Ils tirèrent Naoto jusqu'à l'ascenseur et lorsque les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent, vides, ils se dépêchèrent à l'intérieur. Cette étape franchie, ils soupirèrent, relâchant un peu la pression qui raidissait leurs épaules. Encore un effort et ils pourraient installer Naoto au calme et attendre qu'il se réveille.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Rena passa la tête à l'extérieur pour s'assurer que personne ne venait dans le couloir, puis elle s'empara de nouveau du bras de Naoto et ils filèrent en direction de la chambre d'hôtel des deux frères. Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur sitôt que la porte fut déverrouillée et la refermèrent rapidement derrière eux.

"Enfin, nous sommes parvenus à le ramener à l'hôtel, souffla Naoya, soulagé."

Rena et lui couchèrent avec précaution Naoto à plat ventre sur son lit, mais là où la jeune fille s'écarta, son compagnon se pencha pour ôter doucement les chaussures de son frère, puis le débarrassa de son manteau, qu'il alla ranger dans l'armoire, à l'entrée de la chambre. Il tira ensuite tendrement la couverture jusqu'aux épaules de Naoto et la lissa du plat de la main, avant de reculer vers Rena et de couver son grand frère d'un regard implorant et inquiet.

La nuit passa et Naoto ne bougea pas. Il n'était pourtant pas mort, Naoya s'en était assuré. Il avait senti son coeur gorgé de sang palpiter imperceptiblement contre lui, son souffle ténu soulever légèrement ses cheveux. Rena, sentant ou comprenant sa détresse muette -elle avait une grande sœur, après tout-, se tenait près de lui sans rien dire, la mine inquiète. Elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas paraître insensible en se plaignant de la faim ou de la fatigue, mais plus les heures passaient, plus le creux dans son estomac se creusait et plus son dos et ses jambes la tiraillaient. Au bout du moment, n'y tenant plus, elle osa timidement :

"Mm... Naoya-san ?

-Oui... qu'y-a-t-il, Rena-san ? répondit distraitement l'interpelé, les yeux toujours rivés à la forme immobile de son grand frère.

-Heu... eh bien, je commence à avoir faim, avoua la jeune fille, embarrassée de le déranger pour ça."

Naoya leva sur elle un regard absent, puis une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans ses prunelles.

"Oh... désolé, Rena-san ! s'excusa-t-il, mortifié par sa négligence envers la jeune fille. Heu... tu veux qu'on sorte acheter quelque chose à manger ? Même si... je n'ai pas envie de laisser mon frère tout seul dans cet état."

Il jeta un nouveau regard accablé à Naoto. Rena sourit pour tenter de le rassurer.

"Ça ne fait rien, Naoya-san, assura-t-elle. Nous pouvons téléphoner à la réception pour leur demander de nous apporter quelque chose à manger.

-Est-ce qu'il n'est pas un peu tard pour les déranger ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce genre d'hôtel se doit d'être prêt à répondre aux attentes de leurs clients vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre."

La jeune fille s'empara du téléphone de la chambre et composa le numéro de la réception. Pendant qu'elle passait commande, Naoya soupira et alla s'accroupir au chevet de son frère. Il n'avait jamais vu Naoto couché là devant lui sans qu'il ait la moindre chance de pouvoir le réveiller. D'ordinaire, à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, quelque soit la profondeur de son sommeil, Naoto l'entendait toujours crier après un cauchemar, pleurer à cause de son coeur trop lourd ou juste se tenir là, en proie à de terribles idées noires et confuses. Il entendait ou devinait toujours sa détresse et se réveillait pour le consoler. Mais là, il était tellement inerte et tellement inaccessible...

A la réflexion, il y avait bien eu une autre fois où Naoto s'était trouvé loin, très loin de sa portée, plongé dans un profond coma, et c'était il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Cela remontait à l'an dernier, ou un peu plus. Terrassé par les pouvoirs de Mikumo, l'aîné des frères Kirihara était resté sourd aux tentatives de son cadet pour le réveiller, au point que Naoya avait cru le perdre pour toujours. Il se souvenait clairement de cette solitude écrasante, ce silence assourdissant et cette terrible douleur qui s'étaient abattus sur lui, suivant de peu les mots de Mikumo : "Naoto est mort". Il se souvenait lui avoir parlé, encore et encore, pour essayer de le réveiller, avant d'abandonner et de se rouler en boule contre le pied du lit, le visage dans les genoux. Il se souvenait lui avoir caressé le visage, désespéré.

"Nii-san... je t'en prie, reviens, murmura-t-il en posant brièvement sa main sur la joue de son frère, puis en la remontant doucement jusqu'à ses cheveux.

-Ça y est, Naoya-san ! lui apprit la voix enjouée de Rena, le tirant de sa contemplation accablée. J'ai demandé à la réceptionniste de nous faire monter le repas du soir !

-Mm... merci beaucoup de t'en être occupée, Rena-san, souffla doucement Naoya en se redressant. Désolé si je suis un peu absent, mais... je m'inquiète beaucoup de l'état de mon frère."

Le jeune fille secoua la tête comme pour l'empêcher de s'excuser et s'avança vers lui.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, Naoya-san, affirma-t-elle en levant ses beaux yeux de biche vers lui. Je comprends très bien ce que tu peux ressentir. Et je trouve la dévotion que tu as pour ton frère vraiment magnifique.

-M... Merci, Rena-san..."

Il garda les yeux baissés vers elle un long moment. Cette fille lui plaisait. Elle lui avait plu dès l'instant où il l'avait vue. Il l'avait trouvée très jolie. Elle paraissait mûre et responsable malgré ses vingt printemps. Elle possédait quelque chose de tristement doux et de sérieusement heureux dans les prunelles. Oui, Rena plaisait à Naoya. Quoi que ce n'était pas encore de l'amour, tout au plus un début de béguin, ça pouvait le devenir. Il suffisait d'un peu plus de temps et de confidences. Mais Naoya savait qu'ils n'avaient pas plus de temps -si son frère et lui étaient parvenus à stopper ce séisme, ils rentreraient dans leur ville d'origine- et il n'était pas question de parler de confidences entre eux. S'il touchait la jeune fille sans s'être préparé au préalable et avoir fermement muselé son pouvoir, il verrait toutes ses pensées et toutes ses émotions, ses secrets les plus sombres et ses désirs les plus intimes. Quel genre de femme voudrait d'une telle relation, où l'être aimé verrait tout, saurait tout, comprendrait tout de sa vie sans qu'il y ait le plus petit espace pour sa vie privée ? Aucune. Et même si cela avait été le cas, Naoya supportait toujours mal ces contacts physiques répétés avec des êtres autres que son frère, fussent-ils bons et affectueux envers lui, car la plus petite pensée négative lui faisait mal.

Avec Shouko, son pouvoir n'aurait guère eu d'importance. Son aptitude à elle était si puissante que, outre lire le futur et le passé, elle était capable, sans produire le moindre effort, de se rendre imperméable au don de lecture de Naoya, de sorte qu'il n'éprouvait ni peine ni douleur lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans ses bras. Mais Shouko était partie, transformée en une simple existence spirituelle, consumée par son trop grand pouvoir. Elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de revenir. Naoya devait dépasser cette attirance irrésistible et magnétique qu'il avait eue pour elle. Mais voilà, elle était la seule fille qu'il pouvait aimer sans craindre de lui causer du tort et de s'en causer à lui aussi. Aussi puissante était son attraction pour Rena, il devait passer outre.

Mais voilà, son regard était tellement hypnotique, rivé au sien, elle était si jolie, elle était la première fille normale à s'approcher de lui en toute connaissance de ses pouvoirs et sans crainte, et il lui plaisait aussi, il le sentait. Son sourire était confiant et gentil, et les yeux de Naoya furent irrésistiblement attirés vers ses lèvres. Comme il la fixait toujours avec intensité, elle crut qu'il songeait à l'embrasser -et, honnêtement, ce n'était pas qu'une supposition- et elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, et elle posa ses mains à plat sur son torse. Et Naoya, qui pourtant faisait toujours preuve de retenue, se laissa aller à penser que, peut-être, un baiser ne pourrait pas leur faire de mal. Si Rena avait moins attendu, émoustillée, avant de réagir, c'est ce qui ce serait passé. Mais elle hésita un peu avant d'approcher sa bouche de la sienne, et Naoya revint à ses sens et s'écarta d'elle. Pas brusquement, mais prestement, car il savait que ce qu'il était prêt à se laisser tenter à faire était une folie. Cette fille, qui maintenant paraît déçue, ne pourra jamais supporter d'avoir un compagnon comme lui. Elle pas plus que n'importe quelle autre. A part Shouko, mais Shouko est partie.

Naoya et Rena reprirent leur place initiale, debout face au lit où reposait toujours Naoto, qu'ils avaient failli oublier, l'espace d'un instant. Ils attendirent dans un silence songeur qu'un employé de nuit vienne frapper à la porte, poussant un chariot à roulettes sur lequel reposaient deux assiettes de riz aux légumes et deux parts de gâteau. C'est Rena qui alla ouvrir la porte, remercia l'employé et revint à l'intérieur avec leur dîner sur un plateau, qu'il faudra retourner à la réception le lendemain. Ils mangèrent en silence, Rena assise au bord du lit de Naoya, l'assiette sur les genoux, et Naoya prostré sur la chaise de bureau, le plat dans les mains. La jeune fille eût tôt fait de terminer son repas -elle était affamée-, mais son compagnon picora à peine le sien, touillant le riz et les légumes sans porter plus de quelques bouchées à ses lèvres. Il finit son assiette malgré tout -il savait qu'il avait besoin de se nourrir pour ne pas manquer de force-, et mangea sa part de gâteau, mais sans réel plaisir. Rena l'observait en biais, lui observait son frère, et aucun ne fit mine de lancer une conversation. La jeune fille décida de mettre ses espoirs d'un pas en plus dans leur relation de côté pour la nuit et se leva de sa place au bord du lit pour annoncer :

"Naoya-san, j'aimerais bien prendre une douche. Est-ce que je peux utiliser celle de votre chambre ?

-Heu... oui, bien sûr, Rena-san, acquiesça Naoya en se frottant les yeux, car lui aussi commençait à fatiguer. Il y a du savon et des serviettes propres dans la salle de bain. Mais, Rena-san...

-Oui ? Quel est le problème, Naoya-san ?

-Tu n'as pas pris d'affaires de rechange avec toi.

-Ce n'est pas grave ! Je dormirai en, heu..."

En s'apercevant qu'elle était sur le point de déclarer gaiement "en sous-vêtements" devant un jeune homme qu'elle connaissait à peine, elle rougit et se tortilla, gênée. Certes Naoya Kirihara lui plaisait, mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour qu'elle le laisse la voir en petite tenue pour le moment. Naoya devina aisément son malaise et bien malgré lui, une image de Rena en sous-vêtements s'imposa à son esprit. Il en avait vu d'autres, après tout, des femmes en petite tenue ou littéralement nues, dans les esprits divers qu'il avait lus contre son gré pendant sa vie, mais il conservait, étonnamment, une importante partie de sa pudeur, et cette jeune fille-ci était de celles dont il voulait moins que tout violer l'intimité. Il s'efforça donc de chasser cette image de son esprit et de cacher le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues en détournant la tête. Son regard tomba sur leur valise, à son frère et à lui, ouverte et rangée sous le bureau.

"Si... Si tu veux, je peux te prêter un de mes sweat-shirts pour la nuit, proposa-t-il timidement.

-D... D'accord ! Merci beaucoup, Naoya-san, accepta la jeune fille, soulagée dans un premier temps."

Naoya acquiesça une nouvelle fois pour cacher son embarras et s'accroupit près de la valise. Il y farfouilla quelques instants pour en extraire un sweat-shirt à capuche blanc deux tailles trop grand pour le corps gracile de Rena. Il la rejoignit et lui tendit le vêtement, détournant le regard sous son sourire rayonnant.

Naoya retrouva sa place sur la chaise de bureau et laissa ses yeux glisser de nouveau sur les cheveux noirs étalés sur l'oreiller de son grand frère. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se concentrer sur son aîné, mais le bruit ténu de l'eau qui ruisselait sur le corps nu de la jeune fille, dans la pièce d'à côté, le captivait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais quoi de plus normal, après tout; il était un jeune homme de vingt-deux ans, et tous avaient ce genre de désir. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser libre cours à ses envies. Sinon, il risquait de blesser Rena.

Lorsqu'elle émergea de la salle de bain, propre et embaumant le savon, elle paraissait toute chose. Elle avait en effet réalisé, dans un second temps suivant le soulagement, qu'elle allait porter un vêtement appartenant à Naoya et cela la chatouillait agréablement au creux du ventre. Il y avait quelque chose de plus charnel encore et d'étrangement innocent et pur à la fois de la voir ainsi, pieds nus et habillée d'un sweat-shirt à capuche trop grand qui tombait trop bas sur ses mains et ses hanches mais pas assez pour couvrir une partie de ses cuisses et ses jambes pâles et gracieuses. Naoya ne s'attendait pas à s'en trouver aussi chamboulé et il eut bien du mal à détacher son regard de la jeune fille, qu'il avait fixée, bouche bée, pendant de longues secondes.

"Mm... Naoya-san ? se lança Rena, qui sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues sous ces yeux captivés. Où est-ce que, heu... je vais dormir ? Si... Si tu as des couvertures de rechange, je peux m'installer par terre.

-Rena-san ! Je ne vais quand même pas te faire dormir sur le sol ! protesta Naoya, heureux de cette distraction soudaine. Je vais te laisser mon lit, et c'est moi qui dormirai sur la moquette.

-Désolée, j'aurais dû réfléchir au fait qu'il n'y aurait pas assez de place pour trois dans votre chambre avant de venir vous déranger, s'excusa la jeune fille, penaude.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Rena-san. Tu ne nous déranges pas du tout. Je suis heureux que tu sois là.

-Naoya-san !"

Elle joignit ses mains cachées dans les manches trop grandes devant son visage pour en cacher la rougeur, ravie de cette déclaration. Elle grimpa dans le lit de Naoya et l'observa, le sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'il retournait à la valise pour en sortir ses affaires puis gagnait la salle de bain. Elle écouta, elle aussi, le son ténu de l'eau jaillissant du pommeau de douche et ruisselant sur la vitre et sur le corps de Naoya, et plus elle y pensait, plus son béguin pour le jeune homme grandissait. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle d'eau, elle lui offrit un sourire lumineux qui le prit au dépourvu, mais sa perplexité ne dura pas. Il sentit que les sentiments de la jeune fille à son égard avaient pris de l'ampleur, et cela l'angoissa. Certes, il était heureux qu'elle réponde à ses sentiments, mais il savait d'ores et déjà qu'ils étaient voués à ne jamais aboutir et cela ne pourrait que la blesser. Il soupira en se dirigeant vers le placard pour en sortir des couvertures de rechange, qu'il disposa sur le sol entre les deux lits pour s'y installer.

"Naoya-san, je me sens vraiment mal que tu doives dormir par terre à cause de moi, répéta-t-elle, coupable, en se penchant au bord du lit.

-Tout va bien, assura le jeune homme avec un sourire. Ce n'est que pour une nuit, et ça ne me dérange pas de dormir par terre si tu peux te reposer, Rena-san. La journée a été un peu rude pour toi, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui... D'accord. Bonne nuit, Naoya-san.

-Bonne nuit, Rena-san."

Ils s'enroulèrent chacun dans leurs couvertures. Rena s'endormit presque aussitôt mais Naoya fut plus long à trouver le sommeil, rongé d'inquiétude pour son frère et de tristesse pour Rena. Il pensa aussi un peu à Shouko. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus songé à elle de la sorte et il devait admettre une chose : elle lui manquait. Comme Rena lui manquerait sûrement lorsqu'ils seraient partis. C'était leur lot, à son frère et lui, de ne jamais s'attarder trop longtemps auprès des gens qui s'attachaient à eux, pour les protéger et pour se protéger eux aussi, il est vrai. C'était pour cette raison que Naoto s'était séparé de Kanako Kurahashi, pour qui il éprouvait pourtant de tendres sentiments. C'était triste, pour tout le monde, mais Naoya savait que tant qu'il avait son frère, tout irait bien.

/

Naoto dormit jusqu'à la fin de la matinée suivante, et Naoya et Rena se tenaient tous deux debout à son chevet, alertes et dispos, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. L'homme aux cheveux noirs souffla, déboussolé, l'esprit encore brumeux. La musique joyeuse d'une fanfare résonnait dehors. Les murs bleu clair de la chambre étaient apaisants. La clarté point trop forte était agréable au réveil. Le lit était confortable. Il avait un peu mal à la tête, mais...

"Nii-san ?"

Il se redressa et se retourna en position assise sur le lit. Il leva la tête et cligna des yeux.

"Nii-san !"

Naoya contourna rapidement le lit pour s'approcher de lui. Alors qu'il tendait les mains pour l'aider à s'assoir ou le retenir s'il se sentait mal, une lueur soulagée mais toujours soucieuse au fond de ses yeux bruns remplis d'attention, et qu'il s'inquiétait : "Tout va bien, Nii-san ?", Naoto eut une réaction d'une violence qui blessa Naoya plus que n'importe quel souvenir atroce ou sentiment cauchemardesque qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de quelqu'un. Naoto s'écarta brusquement de lui et, fixant sur son cadet des prunelles noires hostiles, il demanda d'une voix méfiante :

"Qui es-tu ?"

Rena écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite. Naoya resta figé par le choc, une main tendue vers son frère en un geste habituel d'affection mais qui, là, reflétait toute sa stupeur et sa soudaine détresse. Il n'aimait pas les yeux défiants de Naoto, profonds et intenses comme la nuit la plus noire, et dépourvus de toute chaleur. Il n'aimait pas sa posture raide, inamicale, comme si le moindre contact avec Naoya le dégoûtait rien que d'y penser.

Oui, c'était bien ça, son grand frère _refusait de le laisser le toucher_ , alors que de tous les êtres au monde, il avait toujours été le seul qui se moquait que lui, Naoya, puisse lire toutes ses pensées, tout savoir de ses sentiments au moindre frôlement, parce qu'il n'avait rien à lui cacher, qu'il ne _voulait pas_ lui cacher quoi que ce soit, et que son amour pour lui était trop fort pour se soucier de quelque chose d'aussi négligeable.

Oui, son grand frère le _rejetait_ , lui qui avait toujours été le seul à l'aimer sans condition, quoi qu'il advienne, pour toujours et à jamais, qui ne voyait dans son terrible pouvoir ni matière à rejet, à dédain ou à peur, ni une monstruosité dont il fallait se débarrasser pour vivre en paix. Leurs parents eux-mêmes, leur propre mère, leur propre père, les avaient abandonnés, terrifiés par les aptitudes de leurs fils, épouvantés de devoir s'approcher de deux garçons si instables, honteux des regards des autres sur eux, qui avaient engendrés de tels êtres. Leurs parents les avaient laissés tomber et Naoto était le seul à être resté, le seul qui le comprenait, intimement, entièrement, et même lorsque tel n'était pas le cas, ni appréhension ni malaise ne venaient entraver la force de son amour de grand frère, sa préoccupation constante de son bonheur et de sa sécurité, sa détermination à faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour lui venir en aide, quelque soit le prix à payer. Cet être tout entier dévoué à son bien-être, promettant mille fois s'il le fallait de ne jamais l'abandonner, était désormais un homme hostile, méfiant comme un inconnu face à une menace susceptible de se réveiller à tout instant, prêt à tout pour se dégager de la présence de ceux qui l'entouraient à cet instant. Son grand frère... l'avait _oublié_. Et son premier sentiment instinctif à son égard était, semblait-il, une terrible colère. Envers lui, son frère. Comme si... comme si cette colère avait toujours couvé au plus profond de lui et que...

Naoya ferma les yeux pour combattre la puissante nausée qui remontait dans sa gorge. Sa main retomba lourdement contre sa cuisse. Comme il ne trouvait pas la force d'articuler le moindre son, ce fut Rena qui, après avoir posé sur sa silhouette tremblante des yeux désolés, prit la parole :

"Mais enfin, Naoto-san, vous ne le reconnaissez pas ? C'est Naoya, votre petit frère !

-Mon petit frère ?"

Naoto avait détourné ses prunelles de Naoya pour les fixer sur la source des mots qui venaient d'être prononcés, et lorsqu'elles se posèrent de nouveau sur le visage désespéré du jeune homme, elles n'avaient retrouvé ni leur chaleur, ni la plus petite lueur de reconnaissance.

"Je... Je ne me souviens pas de quoi que ce soit, articula-t-il en reculant lentement sur le matelas, posant les pieds sur la moquette derrière le lit, comme s'il voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre son petit frère et lui. Je m'appelle Naoto, c'est ça ? Où sommes-nous ?"

Son ton était brusque et exigeant. Il ne faisait pas le moindre effort pour se montrer cordial envers les deux personnes qui l'entouraient, fussent-ils parés d'une expression inquiète pour la jeune fille et bouleversée pour le jeune homme. Il voulait des réponses et il voulait qu'ils les lui donnent immédiatement. Mais Naoya était trop écrasé par le poids de ce rejet incompréhensible pour pouvoir articuler un mot, et une nouvelle fois, ce fut à Rena de s'en charger.

"Nous sommes dans la chambre d'hôtel que vous avez réservée pour votre séjour dans cette ville, Naoya-san et vous, l'éclaira-t-elle. Nous vous y avons transporté hier dans la nuit, après que vous vous soyez évanoui.

-Je me suis évanoui ? Pourquoi ?"

Il contourna prudemment le lit, les yeux toujours fixés froidement sur Naoya. Visiblement, il n'avait cure de Rena, mais il refusait catégoriquement que son petit frère ne l'approche. On aurait même dit qu'il le soupçonnait d'être à l'origine de sa perte de conscience.

"Ou... Oui, balbutia la jeune fille, un peu effrayée par ce ton cassant. Vous avez produit un énorme effort psychique et l'instant d'après, vous vous êtes effondré. C'est... C'est peut-être aussi la raison pour laquelle vous avez perdu la mémoire...

-Vraiment ?"

Naoto ne paraissait pas décidé à la croire. Alors qu'il allait atteindre le couloir sans que ni Rena ni Naoya n'aient esquissé un geste, ce dernier se mit brusquement en mouvement et, la parole retrouvée, il essaya de faire entendre raison à son frère d'une voix tremblante :

"Je t'en prie, Nii-san, calme-toi. Tu... Tu devrais te reposer un moment, peut-être que..."

En disant cela, il s'était approché de Naoto, les mains tendues comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait d'apaiser les ardeurs belliqueuses de son grand frère. Le contact y parvenait à chaque fois, mais dans le cas présent, la réaction de l'homme aux cheveux noirs fut sans appel. Son pouvoir se déclencha, comme mû par quelque instinct, et il projeta violemment Naoya en arrière. Le jeune homme poussa un cri de douleur quand il se sentit propulsé contre le mur, mais l'impact chassa tout l'air de ses poumons et il glissa le long de la paroi en toussant, le souffle coupé.

"Naoya-san ! hurla Rena en se précipitant vers lui."

Elle s'accroupit, effarée, auprès du jeune homme et posa ses mains sur sa poitrine et dans son dos pour le soutenir.

"Tout va bien, Naoya-san ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Ou... Oui, souffla péniblement le jeune homme en tentant de se redresser."

Il leva des yeux blessés sur son frère, qui le toisait de sa haute stature. Il ne paraissait pas très fier de ce qu'il venait de faire, mais pas spécialement coupable non plus. On aurait dit qu'il se moquait d'avoir fait du mal au jeune homme. Tout juste était-il un peu fâché contre lui-même de s'être emporté aussi rapidement.

"Nii... Nii-san..., supplia Naoya en tendant la main vers lui."

Mais Naoto ne fut pas plus ému par cet appel implorant qu'il ne l'avait été par les yeux blessés que Naoya posait sur lui. Il souffla avec agacement et sortit de la chambre à grands pas, visiblement impatient de mettre le plus de distance possible entre Naoya et lui.

"Nii... Nii-san ! cria péniblement son petit frère en le voyant disparaître."

Il tenta difficilement de se redresser, soutenu tant bien que mal par Rena.

"Naoya-san, tu devrais te rassoir, lui conseilla anxieusement la jeune fille.

-N... Non, je vais bien, prétendit-il en esquissant quelques pas tremblants. Nous devons absolument rattraper mon frère avant qu'il ne quitte l'hôtel !"

Il se précipita à la suite de Naoto sans attendre la jeune fille, qui fut bien obligée de le suivre. Ils rattrapèrent l'homme aux cheveux noirs alors qu'il allait franchir les portes automatiques du hall de l'hôtel. S'ils y parvinrent, ce fut uniquement parce qu'il s'était arrêté et contemplait le chariot de produits d'entretien, qu'il venait de pousser au loin par la force de son pouvoir, d'un regard confus. La perplexité céda aussitôt le pas à la méfiance lorsqu'il aperçut Naoya et Rena qui s'étaient arrêtés, essoufflés, derrière lui. Malgré son coeur en miettes de voir son grand frère le fuir et le blesser sans scrupules, Naoya tenta de nouveau, courageusement, de lui faire entendre raison.

"Nii-san, s'il te plaît, ça ne sert à rien que tu continues à courir devant toi sans savoir où tu vas, insista-t-il, des tremblements dans la voix. Reviens avec nous dans la chambre, s'il te plaît. La mémoire te reviendra peut-être dans quelques minutes..."

Il l'espérait de toutes ses forces. Autrement, cela voudrait dire que son grand frère l'aurait oublié pour toujours et... Il préférait ne pas y penser. Sans son frère, il n'était plus lui-même. Sans son frère, il n'avait plus personne pour le comprendre et l'accepter tel qu'il était. Sans son frère, il n'avait plus de raison de chercher le bonheur. Sans son frère... Non. Cela ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi. Naoto _devait_ retrouver la mémoire. Il devait se souvenir de lui, il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Mais il paraissait tellement furieux, tellement hostile qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il accepte de...

"Très bien, je vous suis, lâcha froidement l'homme aux cheveux noirs à la grande surprise de Naoya. Mais il est hors de question que je vous laisse m'enfermer dans cette chambre d'hôtel."

Une petite étincelle d'espoir se ralluma dans le coeur de Naoya, mais son frère amnésique la balaya d'un tranchant :

"Mais je vous préviens : si d'ici ce soir, je n'ai pas retrouvé la mémoire, je m'en irai. Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous et vous ne m'avez pas donné de raison de vous croire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon instinct me pousse à m'éloigner de toi -Naoya, c'est ça ?-, et je ne pense pas que ce soit bon signe.

-C... Compris, murmura l'intéressé en baissant la tête, d'une voix si basse et si meurtrie que Rena sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Naoya-san..., souffla-t-elle en s'approchant de lui, désolée."

Elle lui posait la main sur le bras quand Naoto reprit brusquement la parole :

"Alors, où allons-nous ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester planté là toute la journée.

-Il y a un petit parc non loin d'ici, chuchota Rena à l'oreille de Naoya. Nous pourrions nous y installer et ainsi, nous ne serions pas trop loin de l'endroit où se trouvent mon père et ma sœur, au cas où le séisme..."

Elle, au moins, n'avait pas perdu le sens des réalités. Elle se souvenait de la catastrophe imminente qui les guettait. Elle n'avait pas oublié que, peut-être, Naoto n'était pas parvenu à stopper le séisme, finalement. Elle s'inquiétait pour son père et sa sœur, mais aussi pour tous les habitants de la ville. Naoya hocha la tête à contrecœur. Il n'y avait pas grande chose de plus à faire, de toute façon. A part... attendre.

"Très bien, Nii-san, déclara-t-il prudemment pour ne pas provoquer de nouveaux mouvements de colère chez Naoto. Si tu ne veux pas retourner dans la chambre d'hôtel, Rena dit qu'il y a un parc près d'ici où nous pourrions nous installer. Ça te convient, Nii-san ?

-Puisqu'il le faut, accepta-t-il sèchement tout en haussant les épaules. Passez devant. Je vous suivrai."

Naoya hésita. Il avait peur que son frère en profite pour leur fausser compagnie, et à cette distance il ne parvenait pas à lire correctement ses intentions. Cependant, craignant qu'il ne se fâche à nouveau s'il formulait une objection, il n'osa rien dire et se dirigea simplement vers les portes automatiques. Rena se dépêcha de venir le rejoindre, et à son grand soulagement, Naoto leur emboîta le pas sans rien dire.

Il ne prononça pas un mot de tout le court trajet qu'ils exécutèrent à pied -le parc n'était qu'à une dizaine de minutes de marche et Rena n'avait pas très envie de retenter une virée en voiture avec Naoya-, et ne devint pas plus bavard une fois arrivés à destination. Il se laissa pesamment tomber sur un des bancs peints en blanc, juste devant une petite allée de terre qui séparait cette portion de verdure de celle, en face, où se trouvait une fontaine. Naoya et Rena s'assirent sur le banc voisin, à une dizaine de mètres, et observèrent Naoto à la dérobée jusqu'à ce qu'il leur intime brusquement de s'occuper de leurs affaires. Son petit frère, qui se sentait l'aplomb de tenter une nouvelle approche pour essayer de lui rendre la mémoire, tressaillit sous ces paroles dures et baissa le nez vers ses chaussures. Il sentait bien le regard désolé de Rena sur sa nuque, mais son coeur était bien trop lourd pour qu'il se sente le courage de la regarder dans les yeux. Son frère n'avait jamais été aussi loin de lui qu'à cet instant. Il lui semblait avoir un étranger en face de lui, mais un étranger qui avait tout de son frère, sa haute stature, sa poitrine large où il aimait se blottir quand il se sentait effrayé ou malheureux, ses bras auxquels il s'accrochait de toutes ses forces quand son frère se mettait en colère, ses cheveux noirs, son visage à la fois calme et décidé qu'il connaissait mieux que le sien, ses iris noirs dans lesquels Naoya pouvait toujours tout lire et qui semblaient plus doux quand ils se posaient sur lui. Cet être qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné était désormais totalement hostile à sa présence, le visage fermé et hermétique, si bien que Naoya se sentit plus seul que jamais...

"Naoya-san ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu pleures ?"

Naoya sursauta et, par réflexe, s'essuya le nez d'un revers de la manche. Oui, il pleurait, deux sillons de larmes coulaient sur ses joues et tombèrent sans bruit sur les manches de sa veste.

"Naoya-san..."

Rena paraissait plus affligée que jamais. Il sentit sa compassion, sa tristesse et son incompréhension affluer vers lui avec la force d'un courant d'air tiède, et cela le rendit distrait au point qu'il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que la jeune fille posait sa main sur son bras. A ce contact, ses sentiments devinrent plus clairs, et avant qu'il ne musèle son pouvoir, épouvanté de pénétrer l'esprit de sa compagne, il eut le temps d'apercevoir un souvenir. Il était récent et remontait à la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il lut dans son esprit sa première méfiance à leur égard, que ne parvint pas à cacher son appréciation de leur beauté, surtout celle de Naoya, qui lui plut immédiatement. Il vit son envie de se rapprocher de lui, d'apprendre à mieux le connaître, de passer du temps avec lui, de le toucher. Il perçut la douceur de son affection et les frissons de son début de béguin.

"Naoya-san ? l'appela-t-elle, préoccupée, sa main délicate toujours posée sur son bras."

Naoya releva la tête. Il plongea une nouvelle fois dans ses yeux gris sombre et prit sa décision presque sans y penser. Il inclina la tête vers elle et rapprocha son visage du sien, si près qu'il devait baisser les yeux pour ne pas loucher sur son front haut et ses prunelles de biche. Sa bouche se rapprocha encore de la sienne, et tout à coup leurs lèvres s'unirent. Il ferma les yeux dès qu'elles se touchèrent, déboussolé par la douceur de ce contact qu'il n'avait jamais eu avec personne. C'était la première fois qu'il embrassait une fille, ou qui que ce soit d'ailleurs, et cela lui apparaissait étrangement nouveau et familier à la fois. Comme si la douceur de cette bouche contre la sienne, ce nez près du sien, son front effleurant celui d'une autre, étaient quelque chose qu'il avait toujours connu sans jamais l'expérimenter vraiment, comme l'une de ses vérités que l'on sait sans pouvoir expliquer d'où elle nous vient.

Ils se séparèrent finalement avec réticence, encore un peu déboussolés par ce doux contact. Rena leva les yeux vers lui et sourit. Naoya ne sourit pas; il avait conscience que ce qu'il venait de faire était grave pour la jeune fille. Il avait confirmé ses espoirs, lui avait fait miroiter l'image du jeune couple qu'ils pourraient former, avec les promesses, la tranquillité, l'intimité qui allaient avec, et la possibilité d'un avenir à deux. Alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il ne le pourrait jamais. Lui si maître de ce genre de pulsion d'habitude, il avait cédé pour une jeune fille qu'il connaissait depuis à peine plus de vingt-quatre heures. Oui, mais il éprouvait quelques tendres sentiments pour elle, et il avait terriblement besoin de réconfort, et elle dégageait des pensées affectueuses et compatissantes si sincères... Elle était si proche, si jolie, si gentille, si mature, il avait terriblement envie de...

Il prit délicatement son visage dans ses mains et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser encore. Elle referma ses doigts autour de son sweat-shirt et se laissa fondre dans le baiser, pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, et c'était comme si le monde s'était transformé, tout à coup.

Le retour à ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux fut un peu brutal, surtout parce que Rena bondit tout à coup hors des bras de Naoya en s'exclamant :

"Il est pratiquement onze heures ! Le séisme prévu par mon père devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre ! Naoya-san, s'il te plaît, j'aimerais que nous rejoignions la salle de conférence où ma sœur est censée se trouver, au cas où..."

Elle n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase. Naoya hocha la tête et se leva à son tour.

"Allons-y. Nii-san..."

Son frère s'était lui aussi mis debout et il n'avait pas l'air ravi de les suivre jusqu'à cette salle de conférence, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Après tout, il n'avait nulle part ailleurs où aller.

Rena glissa sa main dans celle de Naoya et entrelaça doucement leurs doigts. Il baissa les yeux vers elle et lui sourit tristement, réconforté par ce contact mais le coeur toujours lourd. Ils se dépêchèrent ensuite vers les lieux du travail de sa sœur, en jetant fréquemment des coups d'oeil par-dessus leur épaule pour s'assurer que Naoto, de plus en plus indifférent, les suivait toujours.

Arrivés sur place, ils furent contraints de constater que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Des grappes de gens de tous âges s'enfuyaient en hurlant d'une salle qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du couloir. Rena et Naoya remontèrent rapidement le courant de fuyards en sens inverse et débouchèrent dans la salle de conférence où se trouvait la grande sœur de Rena. Postée près des coulisses, sur la scène en contrebas de la pièce construite comme un théâtre grec, elle tentait désespérément de raisonner leur père qui, fusil à la main, tirait des coups en l'air pour forcer les spectateurs à fuir avant l'arrivée du séisme. Alors qu'ils posaient le pied dans la salle, le sol se mit soudain à trembler avec violence. Déséquilibrés, ils exécutèrent quelques pas chancelants et Rena tomba à genoux derrière la première rangée de sièges. Naoya se courba derrière elle pour la protéger et, par réflexe, il fouilla les alentours à la recherche de son frère. Naoto était entré avec eux et se tenait de l'autre côté de l'allée, fermement campé sur ses pieds. Son petit frère n'eut pas plus le loisir de se préoccuper de lui, car les secousses qui agitaient le bâtiment étaient d'une force inouïe, fissurant le plafond, brisant fenêtre et projecteurs, faisant choir des débris sur leur tête. Rena s'accrocha au siège devant elle et ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces. Et ils attendirent. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose de plus, pris au milieu des secousses, à part tâcher de garder leur équilibre et de prier pour que nul débris ne leur tombe sur la tête.

Enfin, au bout d'à peine deux minutes, les tremblements s'arrêtèrent et le calme revint. Naoya releva la tête, désorienté, une main toujours sur l'épaule de Rena. Celle-ci finit par se relever lentement en se tenant au jeune homme, secouée par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Sans se concerter, ils descendirent rapidement les marches jusqu'à la scène où se tenaient toujours le père et la sœur de Rena. Ils s'étaient précipités l'un vers l'autre et se tenaient étroitement enlacés, la fille visiblement choquée mais également soulagée que la prédiction de son père se soit révélée exacte. La dernière qu'il avait annoncée ne s'était jamais produite, et toute la ville leur en avait voulu à cause de ça. Mais maintenant, tout allait bien; plus personne ne pourrait remettre en doute la parole de son père, et ils étaient en vie.

"Papa ! Grande sœur !"

Ils levèrent la tête et ménagèrent un espace entre eux pour accueillir Rena dans leurs bras, qui quitta immédiatement la main de Naoya, qui l'avait escortée sur scène, pour se jeter contre eux. Mi-riant, mi-sanglotant, ils s'étreignirent de toutes leurs forces, terriblement heureux d'être indemnes et unis comme autrefois. Naoya sourit à ce spectacle, mais un flash de douleur lui vrilla la poitrine. Sa famille à lui était irrémédiablement divisée. Il ne lui restait que son frère, mais peut-être resterait-il définitivement seul, si jamais... Il se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas laisser d'autres larmes couler sur ses joues.

Rena, son père et sa sœur, toujours accrochés les uns aux autres, passèrent devant Naoya pour quitter la scène. En les suivant des yeux, le jeune homme s'aperçut que son frère les avait suivis et se tenait au pied des marches, le visage indéchiffrable. Le cadet de la fratrie s'apprêtait à venir prudemment à sa rencontre, quand...

Un horrible grincement se fit entendre. Rena et sa famille firent volte-face, épouvantés, et levèrent les yeux vers un point au-dessus de la tête de Naoya. Le lourd support métallique noir qui servait à tenir les projecteurs avait été malmené lors de la secousse et maintenant, il oscillait sur ses attaches fragilisées, prêt à s'effondrer sur la scène.

"Naoya-san ! hurla Rena, terrifiée."

Il entendit son appel. Il regarda le lourd entrelacs de métal se balancer de droite et de gauche puis commencer à tomber. Mais ses muscles ne bougèrent pas. Son cerveau même peinait à se mettre en marche. Il était comme paralysé, totalement subjugué par les plusieurs tonnes de métal qui s'apprêtaient à s'abattre sur lui. Même lorsqu'il le vit se détacher et tomber sur lui, il ne parvint pas à bouger. C'était... impossible.

"NAOYA-SAN !

-NAOYA !"

Il voyait la mort venir sur lui, mais... une silhouette noire et massive bougea rapidement dans son champ de vision, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se tourner vers elle. Il se sentit percuté de plein fouet et perdit momentanément tout sens des réalités. Il ne revint à lui que lorsque son corps heurta les planches de la scène, qu'il sentit un poids mort peser sur lui et que le support métallique s'écrasa tout près de lui dans un fracas assourdissant. Son cerveau était tellement abasourdi que la douleur de sa chute n'arriva que quelques instants plus tard. Son pouvoir même connu un moment de latence avant de se déclencher naturellement au contact de ce corps contre le sien. Différentes émotions, la terreur, la confusion, le choc, la douleur, et aussi une pointe de culpabilité encore à peine consciente affluèrent à son esprit. Et le monde autour de lui redevint clair.

Il était étendu sur les planches de la scène, le visage tourné vers le plafond. Son corps le lançait, mais étrangement pas sa tête, qui n'avait pas cogné contre le bois lorsqu'il était tombé : une main s'était portée dans ses cheveux pour le protéger du choc. Et surtout, son frère était à genoux sur la scène, penché au-dessus de lui, à bout de souffle, tremblant de tous ses membres.

"Nii-san ? balbutia Naoya, confus."

Son frère... l'avait sauvé ? Mais alors... il n'était plus en colère contre lui pour cette obscure raison qu'il ne pouvait expliquer ? Il croisa les yeux noirs terrifiés de son frère, et cette fois-ci le contact s'établit. Son regard répondit au sien, ses émotions coulèrent dans ses iris comme le livre ouvert qu'il avait toujours été pour son petit frère, la charge de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus rendaient ses prunelles plus profondes. Après l'horreur, ce fut la culpabilité qui prit toute la place sur le visage de Naoto. Il se redressa en position assise et Naoya put en faire de même.

"Tout va bien, Naoya ? s'inquiéta le grand frère, désespéré.

-Ou... oui..., Nii-san..., balbutia son cadet, encore désorienté.

-Naoya-san ! Naoto-san !"

Rena et sa famille émergèrent en courant de derrière le support métallique tout tordu.

"Vous allez bien, tous les deux ? s'enquit le père, horrifié.

-Oui, tout va bien, assura Naoya en tentant de leur présenter un sourire rassurant. Mon frère m'a... sauvé la vie."

Il leva les yeux vers Naoto, qui le couvait d'un regard misérable, visiblement rongé par la honte.

"Nii-san...

-Naoya, le coupa son frère d'une voix tremblante, je suis... tellement désolé. Je... Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu t'oublier, je... Je suis... vraiment impardonnable...

-Nii-san... tu as recouvré la mémoire, maintenant ?

-Oui... Quand... quand je t'ai vu en danger, ça a fait comme un déclic dans ma tête. Je me suis souvenu de tout, de ce que nous avons vécu ensemble et ce que tu représentes pour moi et je... je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir.

-Nii-san..., murmura Naoya, et sa voix se brisa."

A la surprise de tout le monde, il s'affaissa en avant et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à la chemise de son frère, les épaules secouées par les sanglots silencieux qui peinaient à franchir le seuil de sa gorge.

"Naoya..., murmura tristement le grand frère."

Il posa doucement ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme, puis il les glissa dans son dos et l'attira tendrement contre lui.

"Nii-san, gémit Naoya au milieu de ses larmes, qui s'étaient mises à couler franchement, Nii-san ! Ni... Nii-san... !

-Oui, je suis là, murmura Naoto d'une voix douce en reposant sa tête contre les cheveux de son frère. Je suis là.

-Je... Je croyais... que tu ne r... reviendrai jamais vers moi, continua de sangloter le jeune homme. Tu étais si froid, Nii-san... si distant... com... comme si tu me détestais... Nii... Nii-san !

-Oui, je sais, chuchota le grand frère d'une voix coupable, tout en caressant le dos de son cadet. Je ne pourrai jamais te dire à quel point je suis désolé, Naoya...

-Pour... Pourquoi as-tu réagi comme ça, Nii-san ?

-Parce que... Naoya, pendant toutes ces années, j'ai toujours su que mon pouvoir était dangereux pour les gens autour de moi... Je savais que je pouvais les blesser presque sans y penser, mais je m'étais toujours dit que toi, au moins, tu ne risquais rien de moi. Mais en vérité... Naoya, je crois que j'ai toujours eu peur de te faire du mal un jour. Et c'est pour ça... que par réflexe, je voulais à tout prix me tenir éloigné de toi. Je suis désolé, Naoya, je t'ai fait encore plus de mal..."

Le jeune homme secoua la tête en reniflant, toujours secoué de sanglots, toujours agrippé à son frère. Il prit une inspiration tremblante et cacha sa tête plus profondément contre la poitrine chaude et tendre de Naoto.

"Nii-san... C'est complètement stupide..., répondit-il dans un souffle.

-Quoi ?

-Je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal. Peu importe l'étendue de ton pouvoir, tu me protègeras toujours, et c'est bien suffisant pour te permettre de le maîtriser. Je n'ai jamais douté de toi, Nii-san. Pas même un seul instant.

-Naoya..."

Naoto ferma les yeux et posa son front dans les cheveux de son petit frère. Il resserra son étreinte et l'attira un peu plus contre lui. Ce fut à cet instant que Naoya sentit les remords et la peur de son frère devenir plus légers. D'une seule parole pleine de confiance, il avait dissipé ses doutes. C'était toujours ainsi que les choses avaient fonctionnées entre eux. Ils croyaient l'un en l'autre. Ils se reposaient l'un sur l'autre. Ils s'aimaient l'un l'autre. Et ces sentiments de protection et de confiance, ancrés dans leurs âmes et immuables, ne s'effacent pas aussi facilement. Ils étaient comme chaque parcelle qui fait leur identité. Gravés au coeur.

/

 _[Je déteste ça, quand les gens laissent des mots japonais en l'état dans des fanfics comme si le japonais était une sacro-sainte langue à laquelle il ne faut pas toucher, alors que c'est faux. Mais comme les fansubeurs de Night Head Genesis ont laissé "Nii-san" au lieu de traduire par "Grand frère", je n'arrive pas à voir Naoya IC si je ne le fais pas dire "Nii-san" T^T_

 _J'écrirai une suite pour cette fanfic. Peut-être. Après tout, je ne peux pas laisser Naoya et Rena en plan comme ça]._


End file.
